Eva: Truth Be Told
by Shimiha
Summary: Shinji is off to college and has a neighbor with a weird talent that could turn deadly if he's not careful. After a breif hiatous (sp?) now on chapter 6, which is not the final chapter.
1. The College Life A new friend

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello and welcome to my attempt at Fan Fiction for Evangelion. This is a revision of this story. There are only a few changes but the main plot has stayed the same.

 Anyway you know I don't own this otherwise I could do a better job.

Please don't go ballistic if the characters are a little OOC. This story takes place at least 4 years after EoE. Also it's my story and I'll do what ever I want with it. Now on with the story

Oh yea this takes place after a failed third impact when Shinji and the rest are 18 and just starting college. Here most everyone has returned to their human forms because they wanted to. (Lillith said that everyone could come back if they wanted to)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The College Life / A new friend **

It had taken about eight months but eventually almost everyone had returned from the sea of LCL. Everyone remembered what he or she had seen and felt while part of the single entity at first but many of those memories where lost while reconstructing the world, which didn't take as long to rebuild this time as most of the damage was not of the cataclysmic scale of Second Impact. The survivors who had returned had left Tokyo-3 exactly as it was after Third Impact as a kind of memorial to what could have been. Shinji hadn't told anyone what had happened to him during the impact but in a sense he didn't really have to as he shared his consciousness with the whole of humanity. He had finished high school at Tokyo-2 High School where he attended classes, got stressed over school test and hung out with all his friends from junior high, except for Rei, no one seemed to think she existed anymore. After being accepted into Tokyo–2 University he decided to go there for premed and later become a doctor. Shinji now lead what could be called a normal life but still had occasional nightmares about Eva and everything else but even those were becoming few and far between.

Shinji had gotten up early that morning and went for an early morning jog. It had been just over four years since the Third Impact had occurred and most of the physical as well as mental scars had healed. It was all over now, no more Eva, no more Angels, no more father, and no more running away. Unless you knew who Shinji was he seemed like a normal young adult about to start the next stage of his life. It was August 24, 2020 and it was his first day of college. He had arrived the Sunday before at his dorm room for orientation. He was living in a hall called I-House or as it's official title was called International House. He had met some interesting people to say the least; one person unparticular was what people would consider strange. He was from America but spoke perfect Japanese and seemed to know more about Shinji that Shinji knew about him, all that Shinji really knew about him was his name and all he got of that was that he called himself Tucker.

**One Week Earlier… **

It was moving day and Shinji had just hauled the last box up to his new room and set it down on the bed and took a moment to just look at his new surroundings. He had been looking for about two minutes when Misato (She had turned into LCL before the explosion) and Asuka had entered to find Shinji just looking around.

"Not as good as your other room is it?" Misato asked smiling a little. Her little Shinji was growing up and leaving home. "So where is your roomie?"

"He's not coming here this year so right now I have a single. I don't mind it that much I'm sure that they'll find some one I don't plan to spend much time in here any way," Shinji said. It was true to, Shinji had already mapped out his schedule and if he got all the classes he wanted he would be carrying a 17-credit course load. "Well I have to get unpacked, I have a long week a head of me."

"Hey so do I but unlike you I moved into my room yesterday so I'm already unpacked." Asuka said. She had decided that since she was still young that she might go back to college and get a doctorate so she could flaunt how smart she was because she would be called Doctor twice over before she was 25.

"Yea I should know you made me carry all the heavy stuff up 4 flights of stairs," Shinji said.

"I know but it was worth it when you 'accidentally' walked in while I was changing wasn't it?" Asuka said with a slight smile, Shinji didn't blush but replayed the scene in his mind, she was right it had been worth it.

"Well then I guess I'll leave so you can get comfortable Shinji," Misato said. Then with a hug she left to go back to her apartment, her empty apartment. When she had returned the people at what was left of Nerv set her up with a job in law enforcement as the SWAT team director and gave her a salary on top of the one she got from the police, so she was sitting pretty well financially. Nerv also was paying for Shinji's and Asuka's schooling. Nerv still existed but was strictly regulated by the UN and was only allowed 5% of it's old budget and was pure research. But despite the budget cuts and UN regulation Nerve had quickly become the most profitable corporation in existence, beating out the computer technology company MicroMac.

It was a few hours later Shinji had stashed most of his stuff away and had met a few new people and was just sitting down to relaxed when a very loud sound emanated from next-door causing him to elevate about six inches off of his bed in a horizontal position. He knew that one of his neighbors was from America but he didn't know that he was here already. He didn't recognize the song but he knew it was way too loud and went to ask his neighbor if they would turn it down. (It was a song from pre-Second Impact called Eruption.) He walked up to the door and gave a knock, no one answered so he knocked again a little louder this time, still no replay so he opened the door and was almost thrown against the wall from the shear for of the sound.

"Excuse me…Excuse me…Excuse me…For the love of God would you please turn it down?" Shinji said not noticing that the occupant had already turned it down after he said 'for the love'.

"May I help you," asked the owner of the room "or do you just barge into anyone's room?"

"Uh no, I just was going to ask if you could turn it down a little," Shinji said. Then as an after thought he introduced himself. "Hi I'm Shinji Ikari I live next door."

He got up from his computer chair and walked over to shake Shinji's hand. Shinji noticed that when he stood up his computer began to shut down. Must have some sort of pressure switch in the chair. When he stood up he was about as tall as Shinji was and had a little better build.

"My name is Tucker nice to meet you," Tucker said giving a very firm handshake. "I'm here for computer science what are you here for?"

It was strange Shinji felt as though he couldn't hide anything from him yet he had just met him. "Premed," was all Shinji said.

"Sniffty. Hey wanna see something cool?" Tucker asked and turned to go back to his computer. As soon as he was facing it, his computer turned on and booted up. He showed Shinji his setup, which was a computer hooked to a monstrosity that he called a stereo. After that he offered Shinji something to drink and they talked for a few hours. Shinji found that Tucker was someone who listened easily and seemed to know more about Shinji that he had been told. Intrigued by this Shinji asked him how he seemed to know things about Shinji he hadn't been told, to which Tucker answered, "I have a good memory." By the time they had finished talking it was time for dinner so Shinji asked Tucker if he wanted to go but he declined. The rest of the week passed with out anything else unusual happening.

**NOW… **

Shinji had finished his run, taken a shower, ate breakfast and was walking back from the cafeteria when he saw Tucker emerge from his room. It was about 8:25 am and Shinji's first class was at 9:00 am. He said hi to Tucker but he just growled in response. Must not be a morning person Shinji thought. When he left for class at 8:50 he heard the muffled sounds of music coming from his neighbor's door.

"What an interesting person," Shinji said to himself as he walked out of the dorm and headed to his first class.

**To be continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. A little short but it is only the first chapter and I don't want to lose readers in a long drawn out chapter.

On a side note does any one know what Asuka went to College for in Germany? Also in response to a reviewer who said something about Asuka being a Doctor twice over before 25. one you have one PHD it gets easier to get more because you already have many courses out of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. New friends, old friends Secrets Reveal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is yet another chapter in this fan fic. I know that the first chapter was kind of short so I'll try and make this one a bit longer.

In case you've already forgotten what had happened in the first chapter here's a quick summery. Shinji and Asuka have gone off to college and Shinji has met his neighbor.

This chapter takes place about two weeks into the semester. Shinji and Tucker have become fairly good friends even though Shinji still doesn't know much about him.

I don't own Eva although I wish I did own an Eva. That would be really fun. Then I could milk money out of the poor Eva fans by releasing better and better versions. Maybe one with cleaner animation, then one with the cleaner animation and better subs then the final release would be cleaner animation, better subs and a complete redub. Money is good, hehehe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: New friends, old friends / Secrets Revealed **

It had been about two weeks since classes had started and Shinji was finding out that it was going to take a bit of work to pass his classes. It was Friday and he had a break from class assignments so that meant that he could do something fun tonight. I should ask Tucker and Asuka if they want to do something tonight The only problem he found with this is that Tucker (Shinji had yet to find out his full name) seemed content to sit and stare at his computer more often times than not. Asuka probably would do something tonight though, that might convince him to leave his room to do something other than go to classes.

Shinji walked up to the second floor and then to his room and dropped his stuff off. He heard Aerosmith playing from next door; (he had become more familiar of American music in the two weeks he had been here) this confirmed that his neighbor was not at class, now that Shinji thought about it Tucker never seemed to be at class, so he went over to knock on his door even though Tucker had said that his door was always open. Before he even knocked the music got quiet and he heard Tucker telling him to just come in.

"I told you that you don't have to knock you can just come in," Tucker said. He seemed to be just staring at his computer doing nothing, then once the computer had finished what it was doing he turned towards Shinji, the computer went into standby mode. "Whacha need?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight with me and Asuka instead of sitting in front of you computer all night again," Shinji said. Tucker seemed to go into a daze at the mention of Asuka's name and Shinji say that it was pretty apparent Tucker had a crush on the fiery redhead. Tucker quickly snapped out of it, turned around and shut the computer down, when it turned off Tucker seemed to be more normal, for him at least. "Well?" Shinji asked..

"Sure why not, I should probably get out more and see if the world is still here," Tucker said. Then getting up from his chair and turning on the lights (CS majors don't use them) he asked, "What did you have in mind Shinji or do I have to think of everything?"

"Well…umm…I have no idea," Shinji admitted.

"I figured as much, well how about we go to a bar? I found this neat little dive downtown." Tucker suggested. "Ok if I have some other people join us?"

"Uhh sure," Shinji said with a bit of surprise. As far as he knew Tucker only left his room to go to classes and use the bathroom and Shinji was starting to doubt about the classes. "Who?"

"The other two American students and three other people I met yesterday," Tucker said. "I think their names where Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke." Shinji just looked him in shock wondering how Tucker knew them, "What you don't want them to come along?" Tucker asked seeing the look on his friends face.

"No it's not that, I just didn't know that they where here I thought Kensuke was in Okinawa, and Toji and Hikari where in Kyoto," Shinji said regaining some of his composer. "What hall are they in?"

"Oh they're not going here they're just in Tokyo–2 for a visit. I sorta ran into Hikari at the store while I was buying some munchies," Tucker said giving further evidence that he did leave his room once in a while. "I thought I had really hurt her cuz she didn't get up right away." He had literally run into her. "Well we started talking and she said that she was in town to visit a friend at the university, and being human I was curious as to who it was so I asked. She said that she was here to visit Asuka and her boyfriend and his friend where here to visit you. I told them that you where my neighbor and if they wanted to we could all meet at the bar and hang out."

Shinji just stood there letting what Tucker had just said sink in. He must have said yes to the other coming because Tucker was on the phone with Asuka telling her the plan. It took some convincing but she said she would go as long as Tucker made sure that it was worth it other wise he would be sorry. He said that she was guaranteed a surprise and they would head out about 6:00, it was 4:28 pm at the time. Shinji hadn't been listening to his conversation but was thinking about his friends because he hadn't seen them in almost six months and was starting to look forward to this outing.

"Yo, Shinji snap out of it," Tucker said clapping his hands in front of Shinji. "Where were you?"

"No where just thinking," Shinji said. He then noticed that Tucker had changed his shirt and combed his hair and wondered how long he had spaced for.

"Oh, well you've been thinking for about five minutes. You should go get cleaned up a little," Tucker said. "I'll call my friends and tell them what's up and then come and get you, ok?"

"Umm sure, hey wait a min you already planned on going out tonight didn't you?" Shinji asked, and Tucker just grinned. "Why did you play dumb when I asked you?"

"Because its fun," Tucker said and that was all the explanation Shinji got. "Hey Shinji I got a question to ask before we head out."

"Ok what is it?" Shinji asked really wondering what he wanted to know.

"What exactly is your relationship with Asuka?" Tucker asked with what looked like hope in his eyes.

Now Shinji had be ready for some pretty weird questions but this one had caught him completely off guard. He just stood there for a minute thinking of his response and staring at Tucker. As he thought he saw his new friends face fall just a little. Then asked Tucker the only thing that came to his mind. "Why?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask? Ok well for starters she's hot but also she seems so…" Tucker said looking for the right word to say. "Nice to be with even though she can be a royal bitch at times, and I dig smart chicks."

He didn't know Asuka for as long as he had but had managed to get her personality pretty close. But then again she had mellowed a lot since the first time he had met her. The most drastic changes came after the Third Impact. She seemed to open up more and didn't try to kill the things that where better than her at things. Shinji saw that his hunch about his neighbor and new friend had apparently be correct and recalled his failed attempt at romance with her. Oh sure they had tried it, after the Third Impact when they thought no one else was around but then more and more people started to come back from the sea of LCL and things where returning to normal. They still tried to be together but for some reason it just hadn't worked, the more "back to normal" things got the more Asuka reverted back to her old self. So the had decided to try and see other people at the beginning of their 10th grade year. So they went through high school each having their share of failed romances but had been there for each other the entire way. They where of course very close friends able to talk about things they didn't before, but there was always something there that made the first few months of still living together a bit weird. With that run though his mind he had found his answer to Tucker's question.

"Well it's pretty complicated..." he began but never finished because Tucker interrupted him.

"Oh, I see. I'll tread carefully then," Tucker said. Shinji just stared at him.

What the! I didn't say anything and he already seemed to know what I was going to say Shinji thought to himself. Well it did seem pretty obvious of what I was going to say by the way I started. Then when he thought more about it every time he was around Tucker, he (Tucker) always seemed to know what Shinji was thinking. More recently than when he had first met him but even then he seemed to pick up on his mood. Then he also realized that he really didn't know that much about this guy, not even his full name. "How did you know what I was going to say?" Shinji wasn't going to leave until he got answers.

"Lucky guess?" Tucker ventured but saw that Shinji wasn't buying it. "It's not important now but if you really want to know I'll tell you but not right now," Tucker said looking a little uneasy talking about it. "When we get back I'll tell you. But until then understand that it's already after five and we're leaving at six so you better change."

Shinji stood there for another minute trying to decide whether or not to push the issue then went and cleaned up a bit. All this time trying to think of what Tucker was hiding from him. It must be difficult for him to tell otherwise he would have told me then. Lord knows I have my secrets. he dismissed it and decided that he would have a good time with his and Tuckers friends.

It was about quarter to six when Tucker started pounding on Shinji's door. He continued to pound on it until Shinji opened it. "Will you stop that," Shinji said. "So are we leaving now?"

"No we're all meeting in my room first and then meeting Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke at the bar," he explained. "Besides I have to introduce you to the other two," he added with a devilish grin that Shinji didn't like.

Shinji followed Tucker to his room but no one was here right now so they waited. Tucker sat down in front of his computer and started to play Homeworld 4. As Shinji watched he noticed that Tucker really didn't use the mouse much, but yet everything on the screen seemed to be moving as if they where being controlled by the player. He saw the screen change to what looked like a map screen then a build screen then a research screen all of which stayed on for about a second then back to the game screen. Then Shinji looked from the screen to Tucker and noticed that he was transfixed on the screen just staring blankly but yet the game played out perfectly as if a master was playing. Shinji turned when he heard the door open and two attractive girls he didn't know walk in without knocking.

"Uh, hello," Shinji greeted them then introduced himself. "My name is Shinji, who are you?"

"Hi my name is Angel and this is Maria. Where's Tucker?" The one called Angel said. Shinji didn't really care for the name but she was cute nonetheless as was the other one.

"Right here," Shinji answered a little confused but then realized was blocking their view. He moved so he could say hi but he didn't even move. In fact he was totally ignoring them. He was about to tap him and tell him someone else had shown up when Maria pushed by Shinji and went over to tucker and started to try and strike up a conversation. Angel decided to try and also failed to get any response from him. Angel then turned to Shinji and asked him how long he had be like this. Maria was busy trying to get his attention but he just kept staring at the monitor. Then Shinji saw something that gave him a little fright. Tucker was breathing and seemed alive but his eyes where completely blank and his pupils where so small Shinji could barely see them.

"About ten minutes I think," Shinji said growing very concerned. "Why, what's wrong?" Angel started to answer but didn't get far because she was interrupted.

"What's going on in here?" Asuka said when she saw the crowed around Tucker. "Why is Tucker in front of his computer again I thought that he was going out with us tonight?"

As soon as Asuka finished Tucker snapped back and his computer went completely dead. "Huh, wha, oh hi guys when did you get here?" Tucker asked looking at the to females on either side of him and received a thump on the head from the two girls that had been trying to get him to snap out of what ever he was in. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not saying 'hi' to us you moron," Maria told him in English.

"Oh sorry I must have not been here. Oh look at the time we had better get going," Tucker said looking at the clock on his wall getting out of the chair before the two American girls could bop him on the head again.

"Well Tucker aren't you going to introduce us to your friends." Asuka asked. "After all I would like to know who is going with us."

"Oh yea Asuka this is Angel, and Maria. Their friends from the US that are attending here also," Tucker said.

"Hello," they both said.

"Hi, as Tucker no doubt told you I am the great Asuka Langley Soyru charm…uhgg," Asuka said before being dragged out by Tucker.

It took them about ten minutes to walk to the bar. It was called The Wall and the outside of it was painted in what looked like a giant white wall with what looked like strange animated characters breaking though. As they walked in side they noticed that the inside was decorated with various rock n' roll memorabilia. The where a little early so that meant the other two stooges and Hikari had yet to arrive. Tucker led them to a table large enough to seat eight and took a seat.

"Why are we sitting here Tucker?" Asuka asked looking around and seeing more than enough tables for five. "There's only five of us so we don't need the three extra chairs."

"Yes we do, you never know who may drop by or who you'll met while out so it's always good to have extra," Tucker explained taking his seat and sitting in a style that looked like he was lounging. A waitress approached their table and asked Tucker what he wanted. "I want a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster," he said drawing curious looks from the three Japanese at the table and giggles from the Americans. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you," Tucker said sounding a bit defeated. "Well then give me a triple Captains and Coke, the two ladies here will have a glass of sangria, the red head over there will have (Asuka's Drink still unknown. Suggestions?), and this fellow will have a black and tan," Shinji gave Tucker a questioning look. "Just try it. I think that will do it," Tucker concluded catching Asuka's suspicious stare.

"You're up to something I just know it," Asuka said. Shinji not wanting to see Tucker tortured until he told Asuka who was coming opened his mouth to tell her but stopped when he heard what seemed like Tucker's voice in his head, it told him to just keep quiet unless he wanted to get hurt. Shinji seriously doubted Tucker would actually hurt him but se didn't want to take the chance so he stayed quiet.

Their drinks had arrived and every one was making idle chat when Hikari snuck up behind Asuka and scared her. The three Americans chatted idly while the five friends greeted each other and the new comers sat down and the table was segregated after everyone was introduced. The four girls talked about what ever it is girls talk about when they are in groups and the guys talked about computers, sports, the military, and females. Eventually both groups started talking with each other about life, the universe, and everything before Tucker excused himself and went to the bar. He returned about five minutes later and huddled the guys and seemed to be plotting and scheming with them, when they finally broke the huddle they all had grins on their faces and wouldn't tell the girls what was going on.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Angel eyeing each one of them like they all had grown another head. "What is he planning to do?" she said pointing at Tucker.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Tucker answered and the three stooges nodded their head in agreement still grinning.

"Anti-Angel army your up," the D.J. said.

"That's us you guys," Tucker said and the four guys got up from the table and each grabbed a microphone. The plan was for each of them to take the lead in an Aerosmith song then all four of them would sing the last one together. Tucker was going to sing Avant Garden, Shinji was going to sing Fallen Angels, Toji was going to sing Angel, and Kensuke was going to sing What Kind of Love Are You On. They would finish up with Sweet Emotion.

Tucker went through his song easily trying to serenade Asuka who muttered something about Tuckers emanate death, Shinji went next followed by Kensuke then Toji sang to Hikari and with the exception of Tucker each song was kind of jumbled as English was not the three Japanese stooges primary language. After they where done they got a round of polite applause from the bar and went back to sit down. After some more talking and jokes and Toji and Asuka getting into a verbal fight it was time to go back to the dorms. Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke where going to be in town all weekend so Asuka and Hikari planned a trip to the mall together and the three stooges decided to go fishing or do other guys stuff. Everyone said their good byes and each returned to where their beds were located.

They had been back at the dorms for about a half an hour when there was knock at Tucker's door.

"I told you that you don't have to knock Shinji," Tucker said typing something then looking up.

"I wish you would stop that it's kind of weird," Shinji said entering the unusually bright room. "I take it you know why I'm here then."

"Yes I do. You want answers to all the questions about me and how I always seem to know what you're thinking," Tucker said. "Well you better sit down because it's a pretty long story. Want something to drink?"

"Sure, something without caffeine or alcohol please," Shinji said, the black and tan was interesting but Shinji felt he didn't need a buzz for what Tucker was going to explain.

Tucker reached into the small fridge and pulled out a 7-up and a Labatt Blue (yes there truly is one import everyone gets). Both boys opened their drinks and Tucker slammed his ala Misato only no howl. He reached in and pulled out another took a small drink and began his tale.

"To begin with my full name is Alex Tucker and I was born to be a weapon, specifically a weapon against the Angels. I never new my mother and at a very young age I was adopted by a man named Arthur Dent, a doctor who belonged to a agency called Section 31. This agency was created by SEELE to help in their little scenario to cause the Third Impact and focused on trying to create telepaths in the hopes of using them as Eva pilots because they thought someone that could use telepathy could sync with an Eva easier, and that they would have enough power to control the single consciousness of humanity afterwards. Section 31 had many candidates, all of which where tested to show some signs of telepathic powers, and started experimenting on them by using drugs and genetic manipulation to further develop our 'abilities'," Tucker took another drink then continued. "Most of the test subjects either died or went insane from the thought overload so where deemed unusable thus destroyed."

"I was one of the 'lucky' ones who survived and had developed telepathic powers. When the Angels started attacking I was chosen to pilot an Eva as the Xth Children, the X being equal to what ever number they where on at the time. The only problem was that it wasn't built yet so I waited and was experimented on some more," Alex paused for a second before continuing. "After a few more months they had determined that anymore genetic manipulation would cause me to become mentally unstable so they decided I had to develop my existing powers from there on. The also began to build a new interface for they entry plug, one that would be more responsive to my telepathy. Soon they deemed my telepathic powers adequate or they plans and built a special computer for me, one that was able to interface with my telepathic powers thus allowing me to create my own specific software. Also this would allow them to upload data right to the pilot instead of verbally telling them eliminating any miscommunications that might happen. Sort of like in the Matrix, ever see that movie," Shinji shook his head. "I'll have to show it to you some time. As the where building Unit-04 they chose to use me as the pilot with the new system in the plug. If it was a success they where going to do what they did to me to all the pilots in order to make them more useful and easier to control. Anyway after Unt-04 disappeared they sent me away to live on my own keeping close tabs on me. I started to live the life of a 'normal' kid going to school and such. When I first started out I almost went crazy everywhere I went I heard other people's thoughts and it overloaded me and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital and couldn't hear anyone any more. Apparently along with their mapping my brain they also found out how to 'upload' control 'software' that acted as a sort of telepathic 'firewall', they had wrote this firewall to let me control how much I was able to read in a person's mind so naturally the more contact with a person the more I could pick up. That's why you see me zone while on my comp or seem to know what you are thinking. Any more questions?"

Shinji just sat there dumbfounded. Letting all of what he just heard sink in. after about 3 minutes it finally found a good hold and one question entered his mind. Did my father have a hand in this? Shinji thought

"No he didn't, in fact I was told if I was a 'success' then I would also be responsible for informing the committee about his true motives. Now you mustn't tell anyone about this because if you did I don't know what would happen to you or me understand," Alex asked and Shinji said yes then left leaving Alex to wonder if he had done the right thing by telling Shinji. Yes I did, he had the right to know about that because it also could have been him and even though he has potential I don't think he would have survived long.

Shinji and Alex both had trouble getting to sleep that night.

**_To be Continued…_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it chapter two. The next chapter will be finished soon I think it won't be as long as this chapter. I have almost half of it done right now so it shouldn't take too much longer. Also I haven't decided if I'll have Rei in this story yet. Maybe I will in a flash back but please don't count on it. Reviews are wanted as they help me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Well that's about it so pleas stay tuned for more also I'm accepting any omake for this story if there are people willing to write them. I would but I don't have the creative power or time to do it as I'm trying to finish the fic and revise it at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Sickly Sensation Beginning the Projec...

He was in a police station, that much he knew for sure. How he got there and why he was there he wasn't really sure of. Actually that wasn't entirely true he had a vague idea on why he was there. He was pretty sure it had to do with the crazy guy coming off of a high and wanted another hit.

As Alex was taking in all of this he suddenly found himself in a hall out side the guys cell as he was trying to break out. Alex just stood there confident that he wouldn't be able to get free so he spaced out for a few minutes. He came out of it to find that the guy had indeed succeeded in breaking out of the cell and had gotten a hold of a switchblade. Suddenly he was charging Alex with a berserk's rage. (I'm not talking about a unit-01 berserk but the Middle Ages kind where they stripped down to nothing and fought.) Not thinking clearly Alex did the only thing that came to his mind, he ran.

Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as the deranged lunatic caught and tackled Alex which made him realize why he was here. He was this guy's dealer and he had forgot to pay so Alex called the cops and had him arrested for dealing. As the guy pinned him down he brought the switch to Alex's throat. At that instant two officers burst in stopping him for a moment, as they ordered him to put the knife down a small grin appeared on his lips and made one last motion before three shots ran out and he fell down dead.

Alex of course felt all of this the pinning, the cold metal at his throat, the skin pull apart as the razor sharp blade cut him across the throat, then the coolness of his blood as it ran down his throat to the ground. Then as the world started to go black he felt the cut with his hand, noting how interesting it felt to touch the inside of his throat with his hand.

**Chapter 3: A Sickly Sensation / Beginning the Project**

Alex took a deep breath as he awoke with a start. The first thing he did was put his hand to his throat to check and see if there was a large gash, luckily there wasn't. "Whoa, that was a little spooky," he said as he go out of bed and looked at his clock, it read 5:43 am, it was Saturday morning and he was wide awake. Since he was wide-awake he went to get what every man who is wide-awake at that time, food.

Alex slammed a can of coke before he walked out of his room and let go a huge belch. He then headed down to the cafeteria only to find it was closed at the time and wouldn't open till about 9:00am so Alex returned to his room and decides to catch the morning news.

"In local news, a man was killed yesterday as a deranged drug dealer slit his throat after he broke out of his jail cell. The police where force to shot and kill this man," the news anchor said. "And in other news…" That was all that Alex had heard before running to the bathroom to have last nights dinner visit him again. He was in the process of trying to bring up lunch when Shinji walked in to take a shower.

"Sounds like someone had a good time last night," Shinji said to himself as he continued to the shower as the person in the stall heaved again.

"Yea but I didn't sleep to well," Alex said with his head still over the toilet. "Bad dreams

"Alex? What's wrong?" Shinji asked coming over to the stall where Alex is now done vomiting. He helped Alex to his feet and handing him a paper cup, which he used to rinse out his mouth. "Must have been one nasty dream to cause you bring yesterday's dinner and lunch back. Unless the food taste better on the way up rather than down," Shinji said trying to lighten the situation

"Ever experience death first hand?" Alex asked leaning against a wall. "I mean have you ever died?"

"No can't say that I have otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," Shinji said not trying to hide his confusion. "What brought on that question?"

"The reason I was calling up my past lunch and dinner," Alex said then proceeded to describe in great detail his dream. As he described it, it looked like Shinji was about to throw up himself. "And that's what happened. I could probably go to the police and tell them exactly what happened in fine detail but that would be dangerous and I don't see a need for it."

"Do you know what happened? I mean how you where able to experience that," Shinji asked. He already knew the answer though but how was Alex able to do that.

"From time to time when I sleep my 'powers' spike to extremely high and most of the time I enter someone's mind and see things though their eyes" Alex said. "It happens very rarely but when it does all I usually see is what they are dreaming I've never entered an awake persons mind before, it's a bit disorienting. But now it's all in the past so I don't have to worry about it, so I'm going to go see if I can sleep a bit more. Besides you need to shower and get ready or you'll be lat meeting Toji and Kensuke. G'night."

With that Alex walked out of the bathroom and back to his room where he promptly check his email and look up one of the professor's at the university phone number just as he was about to will his computer to dial it he sensed that Shinji was about to knock on his door to see if he was really alright.

"Just go away Ikari," He shouted loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. "I fine really"

"Are you sure," came the muffled replay.

"Very, now you better leave or I'm gonna come out there and kick your ass," Alex replied slightly annoyed.

Alex barely heard Shinji say sorry before he left to meet his friends. After he was sure Shinji was gone he went to take a shower and get something to eat. After he was done it was about 11:30 so he decided that it was late enough to call the professor.

I just hope she's willing to help. After three rings a female voice picked up on the other end.

{Hello}

"Dr. Ibuki, my name is Alex Tucker and I am in need of you assistance in an experiment I'm doing"

After about 3 hrs of explaining Dr. Ibuki finally agreed to help out and they planned to meet at 3 pm that day.

Well that was easier than I thought. Now for the hard part, trying to obtain my program 'specs'. Alex played a quick game of Homeworld 4 before leaving to meet with Dr. Ibuki. As he left he had an uneasy feeling that there was someone evil was following him.

Well that's interesting a figure clad in a skintight black jumpsuit thought. If he thinks that he can get rid of the "gifts" we gave him he better think again. We still need him for a little job. I'll have to make sure that he does not resist

**_Fast-forward 3 weeks:_**

Classes where over for the week and Shinji was bored to say the least. No one was around to do anything, Alex had disappeared into the labs and Asuka, well Asuka seemed to be everywhere he wasn't. This really didn't bother Shinji to much as he had been pretty busy the last two weeks with exams. But now they where over and he was bored out of his mind. He was just about to start his homework when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open," he called loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. He looked up to see Alex's friend Angel standing in the door. At first Shinji was a little surprised then found himself struggling to talk because of the image that was in front of his eyes. She was fully clothed but what she was wearing could almost easily pass for a second skin. "Um, what can I do for you?" Shinji finaly said after taking in a good eye-full.

"I was wondering if you knew where Tucker was because he promised to go diving with me some time?" she asked.

"Well s far as I know he's been in the labs for the last three weeks," Shinji said. "I was gonna go see if I could drag him out of there and go do something after I finished this. Want to come?"

"Sure that way if we find him I can kick his telepathic ass," She said with an eye flash.

"You know about that?" Shinji asked with a touch of surprise

"Well yea, I did go to high school with him after all," Angel said matter of factly. "I'm surprised he told you about it. He usually doesn't like talking about it."

"Who knows, shall we?" Shinji said standing up.

"Sure, but first I'm going to go get changed" angel said. "Be back in a few minutes."

I've heard that before Shinji thought to himself turning to finish his homework.

About twenty minutes later Shinji and Angel were walking towards the labs making small talk. Shinji attempted to hit on her but wasn't very successful so Angel help him refine his technique a bit. On the way there they decided that they would drag Alex down to The Wall for a round of drinks (on him of course) and Shinji could practice hitting on women. When they reached the lab building they decided to check the labs that had been closed off for private research. After about ten more minutes they heard Pink Floyd's song The Trial from the album The Wall. 

"I bet he's in here," Angel said standing on one side of the door. She tried to open the door only to find it was locked. "Shit now how are we supposed to get in there?"

"I think I can open it but you need to turn around and not peek," Shinji said taking out his wallet.

"Why? You gonna piss on it?" Angel said in teasing.

"Just turn around ok," Shinji said Opening his wallet and taking out a card with a familiar red half fig leaf. He swiped it through the reader and the door obediently opened. What it reviled Shinji could never be prepared for.

Inside was what looked like a remake of the dummy plug system minus the tank full of Rei. In the center of the room was a tube filled of what looked like LCL and inside covered only by strategically placed bars. Inside the tube was a one Alex Tucker floating with his eyes closed. Shinji and Angel just stood there and took in what the lab looked like. After about thirty seconds of looking Angel fainted. Then from seemingly everywhere they heard Alex's voice.

**"Looks like we have visitors Dr. Ibuki," **he said turning and looking at Shinji.

"Oh, hi Shinji how's it going. Haven't seen you in awhile," Dr. Maya Ibuki said from the control booth.

"Umm, hi," was all Shinji could say before joining Angel on the floor.

**_To be continued… _**

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now for the Authors babbling.

Well took me long enough. I'm going to try and write more often but it might be hard as I'm now back at school. I think there is only going to be two more chapters' of this then I'll start a new one so stay tuned. Please Review I really need the feedback, as this is the first fan fic I've stuck with.

Oh yea some other stuff I forgot at the beginning of the chapter.

I DON'T OWN THIS SO I'M NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS.

That's it for now. Back to "studies" (snicker).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Conclusion of the Experiment Changes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't blab at the beginning of last chapter so I blab extra long at t he beginning of this chapter.

(Doges rounds from the Eva's gun)

Or not!

Anyway this is an explanation chapter I think. I'll explain things like what is Alex doing? Why is he floating in a tube of LCL? Who's the person in the black jumpsuit?

Just a few more things o take care of before I let you read the story unless you skipped this in that case: BAD READER, BAD.

First thing I don't own this series so I don't have any money cuz I spent it all on buying the DVDs.

Second: now I'll start with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Conclusion of the Experiment / Changes

**"Looks like we have visitors Dr. Ibuki," **he said turning and looking at Shinji.

"Oh, hi Shinji how's it going. Haven't seen you in awhile," Dr. Maya Ibuki said from the control booth.

"Umm, hi," was all Shinji could say before joining Angel on the floor.

**"Was it something I said?" **Alex's voice said.

"I don't know," Maya said looking at the two unconscious young adults. "Maybe we should call it a day Alex. I'm sure they'll have a few questions when they wake up."

**"Yea I can already hear them in their heads," **Alex said. **"Just let me finish up this last little bit."**

About an hour later Alex was out of the tank and had showered and gotten dressed. As he walked back into the lab Angel as awake and talking with Dr. Ibuki who was dodging her questions with an armature's experience. Angel looked up as Alex entered and immediately started shouting questions at him. Alex shushed her before she could really get into it.

"I'll answer all the questions you have in your head about this just as soon as Shinji wakes up," He said pointing at Shinji's unconscious form. "By the way nice outfit Angel. Stay here with Shinji until he wakes up then come and get me, ok?"

"Ok," Angel said then found a seat to wait for a little while. After about five minutes Shinji stirred and turned over on his back.

With out opening his eyes he asked, "Are you still here Angel?" When she responded affirmative he continued. "Am I in a lab with a tube in the center of it?" Another yes. "Was Alex inside the tube?" yet another yes but this one sounded a little more annoyed. "Is he still in the tube?" This time it was a no. With that Shinji got to his feet and looked around once again. He was about to speak nut before he could open his mouth Alex walked back to them.

"Damn you think loud Ikari. Well since your awake I might as well explain myself," Alex said. "But let's go some place a little more comfortable shall we?"

"Umm ok," the two confused young adults said.

"You wanna come to Dr. Ibuki? I might need your help explaining a few things."

"Sure but not for to long I have to get home some time this week or my husband will worry," came the response from the control booth.

"Ok now where shall we go?" Alex asked Shinji and Angel but spoke up before either of them could answer. "The Wall, sounds good lets go."

"Damnit Alex! Stop doing that" Angel yell taking a swing at Alex which he ducked easily since he knew it was coming. Shinji chuckled at the display wishing he had been able to do that with Asuka.

"I'm tryin. Now lets go first round is on me," Alex said as he walked out the door and the others followed.

On the way to the bar Alex and angel where holding a conversation in English while Shinji talked with Maya and as they walked Shinji noticed how similar Alex and Angel where to him and Asuka, except Alex didn't apologize for anything. Shinji also noticed how often Angel tried to hit Alex and he would duck, occasionally letting a few hit him to keep Angel's temper in check. After a short walk they arrived at The Wall and for a Friday it was pretty empty. Only a few tables where filled but the bar was full. They found a seat and Alex ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Once the drinks arrived he began to what he had been doing the last few weeks.

"Well lets see it all stared with that dream I had about a month ago, remember that Shinji," Shinji nodded. "I had been thinking on if I wanted to try and 'modify' my head to eliminate or at least suppress the telepathic powers that I had been 'given' like they did when I was younger. I found out that I could do this using almost the same technique that created the dummy plugs only modified slightly. I found Dr. Ibuki through old records, and found out where she was from the university record because that's where she teaches and a little bit of hacking to find her background. When I learned how closely she worked on the dummy plug I decided to ask her help on my little 'project'. I would have preferred to find Dr. Akagi but she seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Well she decided to help me and we disappeared in to the labs for a while but we're almost done now only about another day then we'll be finished. So what have you two been up to while I've been gone?"

Shinji just sat there in silence, as did Angel. Dr. Ibuki finished her drink and looked at the two confused young adults sitting at the table then stood up and said, "Well it's been fun but I have to get home or my husband will think I'm out with some strange guy. See you tomorrow Alex, ok?" Then left before anyone could say anything.

"Umm ok. Alex I'm confused," Angel said Shinji nodding in agreement with her. "Why would you want to do this? I mean I wouldn't mind knowing what people where thinking from time to time."

"Well that's not really why. Although it gets old real fast," Alex said. "I guess the main reason is sometimes peoples thoughts are painful and I don't want the pain anymore. I'm sure Shinji would agree with me wouldn't ya?" Shinji nodded apparently losing the ability to speak.

After going through his explanation three more times they finally got it. After the final time through Alex suggested they drop the topic and have a good time the rest of the night because it was fairly early (it was only 8:30). The traffic in the bar had picked up a little. Alex order another drink as did Angel, Shinji hadn't yet because he hadn't really drank before, except for that one time while Misato was out of town and Toji and Kensuke dared him to raid her side of the fridge.

"So what where you two planning when you came down to the lab?" Alex asked

"Well actually we where looking to take you out for the night and do something," Angel said. "This included but not limited to picking up members of the opposite sex to getting completely plastered."

"Well since too much alcohol can be dangerous to someone like me I think I'll try for the opposite sex. What about you Shinji?" Alex asked.

"Huh? Oh well I never really got into drinking so I think I'll try and pick up girls maybe," Shinji said not to sure of himself. "I'm not very good at that and need some help."

"Well never fear Shinji for I and Alex will help you," Angel said.

"We will?" Alex asked a little surprised.

"Yes, we will. I've seen Shinji's technique and it doesn't really work," Angel explained. "Besides with a female coach and a telepath to give feed back, Shinji could become the next great lady killer."

"Umm sure," Alex said utterly defeated. "So Shinji are you up for it?"

"Uhh yea sure why not," Shinji said sorta enthusiastically. "Umm where do I go first?"

"BAKA!! Do you have to be told everything," Alex said. "Why don't you try one of the girls at the bar? Like that one over there with the can on her head. Try this when you talk to here (whispers in Shinji's ear)."

"Oh, ok," Shinji got up and walked over to the girl with the can on her head. "Uh hi, my name is Shinji Ikari. Can I get you something? What's your name?"

The girl turned and appeared to size Shinji up before speaking. "No thanks, my name is Masami. You're cute and seem nice and all but I'm sorry but I already have a crush on someone."

"Oh well then I'm sorry to disturb you," Shinji said and walked back to the table.

"Good god Shinji that was pathetic," Alex said chuckling slightly. "Here let me show you how it's done." With that he stood up and scanned the bar looking for his "victim". After about 30 seconds of searching he found her, a tall, good looking blonde sitting at the end of the bar. He walked over and in the smoothest voice he could manage said, "Pardon me but would you happen to have the time."

"Why yes, it's time for you to get a watch," answered the blonde in a sweet voice not looking at Alex.

"Oh, well you see I have one but it's battery died just now and I'm supposed to be meeting some one here later on at… what time was it?" Alex said growing desperate for pick up lines.

"It's about 9:15," the blonde answered still not looking at him and seeming to be growing annoyed with Alex.

"At about 9:20. By the way I didn't catch your name?" Alex said digging himself ever deeper.

"That's because I didn't toss it," she said finishing her drink and ordering another.

*Oh why not use it. What have I got to lose? * Alex thought then said, "Do you wanna go back to my place for Pizza and a Fuck?"

Alex never saw the punch coming but he sure felt it when it arrived. The impact from the punch caused his nose to bleed and the string of Japanese and German curses almost caused his ears to bleed. It was only then that he realized he was dealing with an artificial blonde and that this woman's real hair color was red and he now knew her name.

"Hello Asuka," Alex said from the ground.

"Huh, Alex?" Asuka said before bursting out laughing. "Serves you right, pervert. Hey if you're here then Baka Shinji is here to isn't he."

"Alex are you alright?" Shinji said as if on cue, walking up to his fallen comrade. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh hi Shinji how's it been goin?" Asuka asked from her seat.

"Huh, do I…Asuka?!" Shinji said completely surprised. "Umm that's an interesting hair color on you. Why did you dye it?"

"Because I wanted to," Asuka said simply. "Where were you earlier today? I came by to see if you wanted to go to the bar with me and even bring that pervert with you but you had already left."

"Well that's a long story but if you would like to hear it drinks are on me," Alex said. "And I promise no more passes at you."

"Uh sure, but you better not try anything otherwise you'll have more than just a bloody nose," Asuka said

So for the rest of the night they sat around the table and talked. Alex explained the whole story to Asuka who just was shocked into silence. After about 45 minutes of explaining Alex decided that it was time to do plan B (get really wasted) and either Shinji would join him or help him back to his room after he was done. After about 2 hours of drinking, and Asuka flirting with a clueless Shinji Alex was having trouble talking and standing so they decided to call it a night and with Shinji's and Asuka's help, Alex got back to his room for the night (Angel had left earlier with some guy she picked up). As they walked back to the dorms Alex spoke only to tell Asuka and Shinji that he had to puke. Asuka and Shinji how ever held a conversation ranging from comparing Alex to Misato, classes and what he had told them earlier. When they got back to the dorms Shinji took Alex's key and opened his door then with Alex draped over one shoulder dropped him on his bouch and turned to leave as he did Alex said something to him.

"You should ask Asuka if she feels the same as you Shinji," Alex said half asleep. Shinji looked at him with a puzzled expression "I can feel the love you still hold for her in you and I'm pretty sure she still loves you. You should ask her about it…zzzzzz"

"Yea I know but I could never ask her that," Shinji said as he closed the door.

"Ask who what?" Asuka said from behind Shinji toughly scaring him.

"Ummm, nothing," Shinji said then he say Asuka standing there with a annoyed look on her face so Shinji asked her to come sit down because he wanted to talk with her. "Well you see Asuka the thing is that… Well the thing is…"

"Spit it out Shinji!!" Asuka said impatiently.

"Well the thing is that… it's really late and if you want to you can crash here if you want," Shinji said and Asuka expression fell.

"Uh well it is kinda late and I am pretty tired so might as well you just better not try any funny stuff or you might end up in the hospital," Asuka said in a tone that really didn't back the words.

"Ok, here take the bouch it's more comfortable than the floor or my bed."

About 4 hours later in a light snore could be heard in Shinji's room but Shinji wasn't asleep. Shinji was wide-awake continually going over what Alex had said earlier about him and Asuka in his head. Shinji looked over to the figure laying on his bouch and realized that Alex was right about himself but he was skeptical about his claim that Asuka felt the same.

**_While they where at the bar… _**

A lone figure sat at the terminal in the darkened room. They where female and the only identifiable ID on them what a small patch that said Section 31 other than that all that could be seen was the color of her jump suit. On the screen looked to be brain patterns for someone and a lot of what looked to be program code. As the figure worked on the there was only one phrase that could be deciphered by human logic that phrase was: PSI POWER SURPRESION PROJECT – ALEX TUCKER. 

"So he thinks he can get rid his 'gifts' can he," the figure said to no one in particular. "Well we just have to change his little program on him and pump it up a bit higher. I hope he doesn't die or hurt too many people."

After about 9 hours the figure shut the computer down and exited the lab as silently as she entered. The only evidence that showed the she was there was the temperature of the computer was a few degrees higher and cooling fast.

**_The next day… _**

Alex had a headache to say the least and the position he was in just was not comfortable for many reasons. The first reason was that he was alone; the second being twisted into a knot can't be good for anyone. Grudgingly Alex dragged himself off of his bouch wondering why he was there and not in his bed. It was about 11 am and Alex was hungry so he made some maple and brown sugar instant oatmeal took a shower and left to meet Dr. Ibuki in the lab. After a brisk walk across campus he arrived at the laboratory he had acquired. 

"Your late," Maya said going through the setup for the experiment. "Rough night?"

"No not really," Alex responded. "But the morning after was truly shity shity shity." This prompted a small laugh from his accomplice. "Well we better get started this could take a while," and with that he stripped down to climb into the tube.** "Ok, Doctor start the upload," **with that Maya flipped the switch and sat back and waited; in a few hours they would know whether or not they where successful in their efforts.

**_3 hours later…_**

"Beep…beep…beep," The indicator light was blinking pulling Maya out of the light nap she was taking and it told her that the upload and configuration had been completed. Maya turned on the comlink to the room. 

"You ok Alex did it work?" Maya asked. "Alex? Alex?"

"Huh wha?" Alex said a little groggy

"Did the procedure work?" Maya repeated.

"Oh yes it worked better than I could have expected," and with that the entire lab around Dr. Maya Ibuki turned in to the center of chaos.

**_To Be Continued… _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for right now. I am working on the next chapter already so it should be up soon. For all of you who don't like the telepath don't worry he will be dead by the end of the story, maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Change My Mind Set Up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it took a while but here is the latest installment.

Quick Recap: Shinji is in college, Meet new friend, Friend is an artificial Telepath, said friend enlisted Maya to help him set up an experiment to get rid of his telepathic abilities.

I don't own Eva. I make no money from it. I'm too poor to own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Change My Mind / Set Up**

The switch was flipped and Alex found himself unconscious. When he opened his eyes he didn't find himself in the lab but back at his home in the Rocky Mountains. Of course he wasn't really in the Rockies but in his mind, more specifically this was his dream world. It was different this time though none of the familiar face that he had seen here where here, instead it seemed very empty and lonely, this he didn't like. He stood there for what seemed like ten minutes and maybe it was, as time really didn't matter there, when he felt another's presence there with him. The others presence was very cold and gave Alex a very bad feeling.

"Who are you," Alex asked without turning around to face the presence.

"I think you know", Alex heard his voice say to him. Spinning around Alex found himself facing himself only dressed in all white. "You know black really is my, or should I say our, color isn't it."

"Yea as much as I hate to agree white just doesn't look good on me so why are you wearing it?" Alex asked his other.

"Oh you know the whole good and evil, Yin and Yang thing but I don't think we need hat now do we. After all we are the same person," now both Alexs where wearing black the only thing that told each other apart was the duplicate Alex's smirk.

(Author note: this will denote the original Alex talking while **this will denote the duplicate talking.**)

"You'd like to think so wouldn't you," Alex said making all of his senses become alert. "Who let you out anyway?"

"**Well, you did, in a manner of speaking**," Alex said not even blinking. "**You see someone in S31 caught wind of what you where doing and decided that they didn't approve. So to make a long story short they sent an agent to modify you little program and let me free with the orders to return to HW, after having a little fun before I go**." 

Alex stood ready for the conflict he knew was inevitable, "I won't let you hurt my friends you must know that don't you?"

"**Only too well I'm afraid that is why you must be dealt with**," Alex said not moving. "**You se while you've pushed out down all of your violent, psychotic, and evil thoughts they all messed together and you get me**," Alex just stood there in shock as **Alex** continued. "**You see Alex I am the embodiment of all you find distasteful in yourself**!" With that **Alex **attacked Alex. The battle that ensued was spectacular to say the least and it left Alex's dreamscape in ruins. 

If one was able to see the battle they would have a hard time telling who was winning or losing as both opponents where evenly matched. In what looked like it would be the final blow Alex got behind **Alex** and prepared to strike him down when he found himself contained with in what seemed to be a plastic sphere. "**Ha, got you,**" **Alex **said then proceded to toss the sphere out to nowhere."**There now I have control and all you can do is watch**," **Alex** laughed as Alex tried to break out only to have the energy he expended come right back at him, he was needless to say trapped.

Back in the Lab… 

****

"Beep…beep…beep," The indicator light was blinking pulling Maya out of the light nap she was taking and it told her that the upload and configuration had been completed. Maya turned on the comlink to the room. 

"You ok Alex did it work?" Maya asked. "Alex? Alex?"

"Huh wha?" Alex said a little groggy

"Did the procedure work? How do you feel?" Maya repeated.

"I feel just fine Dr. Ibuki, and yes it worked better than I could have expected," and with that the entire lab around Dr. Maya Ibuki turned in to the center of chaos. Panels shorted out some exploded. Maya found herself tangled up in wire that seemed to take on a life of their own, some of them where still carrying electrical current and zapped her a few times others where hot to the touch and burned her skin. In the center of all this was the tube that Alex was in, after about a minute of chaos the tube exploded outward violently taking the observation booth's glass with it cutting Maya who was bound by the wires and she passed out. She awoke a few seconds later only to find herself still bound by wires, out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex standing a few feet away. 

"Good to see that you didn't stay out for long otherwise you would have been no fun," Alex said turning to face Maya. It was then Maya saw one of the most frightening sites she had ever seen, instead of the dark blue Alex's eyes usually where they where pure white, not even a trace of a pupil. The last thing Maya remembered before she fell unconscious was a flash of pure white light then darkness.

Back at the dorms… 

Shinji was tired, but not just any sleepy tired, he was just-stayed-up-54-hrs-strait-studied-and-took-three-exams-wrote-a-computer-program-and-been-beaten-up-by-an-angel tired. But now it was the weekend and Shinji could take a nap now. As he climbed the two flights of stairs to his room he felt as if each foot was as heavy as his Eva was. It was strange, for some reason he found that his thoughts drifted towards his time spent as a pilot. He began to think of how much Asuka had changed and what she used to be like, what would have it been like if Alex had been able to fight the angels with him. Would they have stopped the Third Impact or would it have made no difference? "Oh well it doesn't mater now," he said to himself.

Shinji opened the door to his room and found that his roommate's section of the room looked like a footlocker exploded. A snoring pile of junk told him that his roommate was in fact fast asleep some where underneath and Shinji had every intention on achieving the same state, so with out even taking off his shoes he fell onto his bed asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Now lately Shinji had been having some strange dreams. Oh sure he still had dreams of him and Asuka that only he knew about (or so he thought), these dreams where mainly seemed to be based around Alex and him doing some weird things. These ranged from him killing all his friends (this one woke Shinji up a few nights), to Alex reveling that he was actually an alien writer for a book called The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy and started helping two little white mice take out his brain to get some sort of question out of it (maybe he shouldn't have let Alex talk him into reading that book). Shinji slept for about three hours before he was woken up by another strange dream in where Alex and his father teamed up and took over the world and by the sound of his stomach growling. Getting up he went to the bathroom and then in search of something that would satisfy his growling stomach.

He made his way down to the cafeteria only to find that it was closed. Minorly defeated he decided to indulge himself and go to a restaurant and eat. After a quick review of what places served decent food he decided to go to the Le Bibliothèque. A small brewpub that he and Alex went to once that made some pretty good sandwiches. So Shinji made the five-minute walk to the restaurant

It was a pretty good size crowd for a Friday night but Shinji didn't have any trouble finding a table. He had been sitting there for about 5 min deciding on what to eat when a group of people stepped up behind him.

 "So this is why he wasn't in his room," one of them said. Shinji turned to see Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari standing there. It turned out to be Toji who spoke, "What's up man? Long time no talk or anything."

 "Not much, just taking a break for a bit. Wanna join me?" Shinji asked then added, "My treat." He'd never seen Toji move so fast and have him hold him before; he started to get embarrassed. 

 "Toji, sweetie, you never hold me like that," Hikari said pretending to be hurt. Toji quickly let go of his friend letting him drop to the floor.

 "Um…er…I," Toji tried to stammer out.

 "Look likes it's true what they say, a way to Toji's heart is through his stomach," Kensuke said laughing at the other two stooges.

 "Oh be quiet! Lets order I'm hungry," Toji said picking up a menu.

 "When are you not?" said a new voice.

 "When ever I saw you and Shinji kiss I wasn't," Toji said looking up at the new comer.

 "Well in that case," Asuka said and kissed Shinji fully.

 "That's it I'm not hungry now," Toji said putting down his menu. "Hey wait a minute did you two get back together?"

 "No I just wanted to make you lose your appetite," Asuka said then thought, *Baka Shinji is to timid to make a move, maybe that kiss will get him moving.*

 "Shinji…Shinji…Hello, are you awake in there. Aw great Asuka you kissing him over loaded his brain. And he was gonna pay for dinner to," Kensuke said putting down his menu.

The others where to busy trying to revive Shinji they didn't notice Alex walk up. He had left the lab and changed in to something more fitting of his personality. He had decided to go with the cliché bad guy out fit, all black, Black jeans, black shirt, and a dark pair of sunglasses so no one could see his eyes as they had not returned to normal (a side effect he decided to live with if it was permanent). From his room he wandered trying to find other things to play with and had followed Asuka here. As soon as he saw the five friends together he immediately came up with a way for him to have some fun.

"I'll treat tonight if that's all right?" Alex said when he got to the table causing everyone to jump a little, and then proceeded to pick up one of the water glasses and threw it in Shinji's face causing him to return to reality. "Convinced yet Shinji? Any way lets eat I'm hungry."

"Me too," Toji chimed in seeming to have regained his appetite.

They ordered their food and chatted idly until it arrived then picked up where they left off only Toji wasn't participating, as he was busy stuffing his face, the five friends decided to meet the next day and hang out. After about an hour of eating and drinks everyone started to leave. 

"Thanks for the meal Alex," Hikari said to Alex as he was waiting for the receipt. "Hey, do you want to join us tomorrow?"

"No I can't I have things to finish up in one of the labs," Alex said. "Actually I was wondering if you could help me. You see I feel like playing matchmaker and Shinji and Asuka are my prime targets. I can see that their obviously still attracted to each other but they're both to proud/shy to admit it. Any way I need yours and the other two "stooges" help to come up with a scheme to get them back together, you game?"

"Sure, I guess," Hikari said hesitantly.

"Great, meet me in lab number 10 tomorrow about tenish ok," Alex said. "I tell Shinji and Asuka to meet you there ok?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow," Hikari said then turned to leave with Toji.

Mean while Shinji and Asuka where both coming back from the bathroom at the same time (a side affect of their sync training). The three Tokyo-2 U students walked back to the dorms commenting on classes and such. Alex told Asuka and Shinji that Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke would meet them at Lab number 10 tomorrow instead of the dorms. The finally reached the dorms after a short walk and Asuka walked Shinji to his door and for a moment it looked like they would kiss but Shinji ruined it by simply saying goodnight and entering his room and Asuka went away looking depressed and pissed. Alex on the other hand couldn't sleep, as soon as Shinji and Asuka where gone he left his room and returned to the lab to prepare for the next day.

**To Be Continued…. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well I thought this was gonna be the last chapter but if I did that then it would have ended up being about 10 pages long in MS Word.

How ever the next chapter will have a lot Love, Action etc, etc… I try and get it out soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Setup Psiked up

I don't own Eva and I have no money so don't try and sue.

Quick recap: Shinji is in college; he meets a new friend who is a telepath, said telepath tries to turn off the telepathy and is turn bad by the organization that created him, now telepath has plans to harm the main Eva characters.

Sorry about the space between updates. If you've been following the story and have reviewed welcome back and thanks, if you been following the story and haven't reviewed welcome back and please review, if you're a new reader welcome and please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Setup / Psi-ked up**

It was dark where Alex was. Never before had he been so deep in his subconscious. Contained in the trap he put himself in he could see what was going on and what he planned to do but couldn't do anything to stop it. He watched on as **Alex** returned to their lab to make preparations for the following day. Alex could tell that **he** planned to let Dr. Ibuki go knowing full well she would return tomorrow to try and stop him from doing whatever he was going to do. He could only be a helpless viewer until he was able to regain control.

"Good morning doctor did you sleep well? Well no matter I've decided to let you go. I've got new toys coming tomorrow," **Alex** said as the bindings holding the sluggish doctor up opened and Maya fell to the floor in a heap completely exhausted. "Now I want you to go home and tell no one of what has happened here, and don't try to hide it from me because I will know if you speak of it and if you do then I can't grantee you safety. Now go, run along to your family and just forget all of this ok."

With that Maya watched **Alex** as she got up and staggered out of the lab and down the road. As she walked away she was knocked down by an unseen force, as if kick in the small of the back. When she arrived back home she found that her husband had left to visit an old high school friend that was in town and wouldn't be back till Monday. She went to her room and collapsed onto her bed completely exhausted and didn't wake up till her alarm went off at 10 am. Still feeling like shit but feeling much better than she did yesterday she left her house to try and stop Alex from hurting anyone by talking some sense into him or if need be by force. Even though she was one of the last people on earth to resort to violence she had decided already that she would do _whatever_ it took to stop him even if it meant killing him before he could hurt, or even kill, some one.

**10 am the next morning…**

Hikari and the two other "stooges" arrived at the lab at ten sharp that morning thanks to much pushing from Toji's girlfriend. They knocked on the door and waited for Alex to answer it.

"Now why are we doing this again," asked Kensuke. "I mean does Shinji really deserve to have the 'Demon' latched on to him again. I mean he's already done his time in Purgatory!"

"What was that stooge? Just who is a 'Demon'?" asked Asuka in her most threatening voice as she was walking down the hall.

"You are and you know it! Eeep!" Kensuke said as he started to run away but everyone stopped as the door opened and Alex stood in the door.

"Hi everyone, you're early Asuka," Alex said said standing in the door still dressed completely in black. As Asuka began to speak he raised his hand to silence here and continued. "It is of no matter in fact it makes things easier. Now please step into my parlor."

A little uneasy the group of four followed Alex into the lab, once inside they all knew something was just not right. Besides the lab being completely dark Alex had disappeared and as soon as Asuka walked through the door it slammed closed and locked. For the first few seconds a small wave of panic washed through them before they got themselves oriented.

"Ha ha Alex very funny now turn on the lights," Asuka yelled into the darkness. When the lights didn't come on right away it didn't help the already uneasy feelings of the four young adults. "Enough kidding around Alex Turn on the lights."

**"No,"** was all that a voice from all around them said.

"Well that's it, I'm leaving," Kensuke said and began to grope around in the darkness till he grabbed something that was round, firm, and covered in cloth. I'm a dead man.

"Kensuke would please remove your hand from my right breast or I will be forced to remove your hand from your body," Asuka said in a very calm voice.

"Sorry I was trying to find the door," Kensuke said jumping back to avoid any strikes that might come at him. After making sure he wasn't going to be assaulted he continued his search for the door and found it after a few minute. "I found it. Over here guys," Kensuke said and after a few minutes of a very tense game of 'Marco Polo' everyone had gathered around the door. Putting all of their weight into trying to open it they quickly realized that the door was going to stay locked for a bit. Suddenly the lights in the lab came on blinding them for a few moments until their eyes adjusted, once their eyes had adjusted the site that greeted them looked more like a medieval dungeon rather than a college lab.

"This doesn't look like any college lab I've seen what about you guys?" Toji asked taking a moment to look around then trying to turn and give the door another try he found his legs paralyzed. Looking around him he saw that everyone else was experiencing the same thing.

**"Once again welcome to my parlor everyone," **Alex's voice sounded from all around them but he was nowhere to be seen. **"I do hope you all enjoy yourselves I know I will because I just love when company comes to visit, but this arrangement wont do at all."**

**Back at the dorms….**

There was a knock on Shinji's door about ten seconds before his alarm went off. So he climbed out of his bed and noticed two things right off the bat; the first was that Asuka seemed to have left, and the second thing was that the person at the door wasn't very patient as they continued to pound on the door.So Shinji answered it and just barley avoided being clubbed by the fist coming down to pound on the door yet again.

"Well it's about time," said the red head on the other side of the door. "You could've probably slept through an N2 mine detonating over you."

"You're Maria, right," a still groggy Shinji managed to say, "What can I help you with?"

"Well I was looking for Alex but he seems to have disappeared do you know where he is?"

"Last I knew he was hiding in lab 10 on campus. I thought he would have told you?"

"Yea, well he likes to keep his secrets doesn't he?" Maria said. "Shall we go drag him out for the day?"

"Well I was going to hang out with so friends today but apparently they're helping Alex with something at the lab so I'm meeting them there. But if you give me about 15 minutes I can walk with you down there and get him out of the lab but after that you're on your own," Shinji said. "Give me fifteen min to shower and get ready hen we'll go."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit," Maria said and headed off to her room.

Fifteen minutes later Shinji was showered and ready to spend the day with his friends. He was exiting his room and noticed Maria was already waiting for him. As he got closer he noticed just what she was wearing. At first glance she appeared to be wearing a modified plug suit. (Think of the suits they wore in Bubblegum Crisis: 2040 only black and gray and that would be about right)

"Umm…Maria…Umm," Shinji said unable to speak or look elsewhere.

"Men," she muttered as she walked out the door, her hips and shoulder length hair swaying slightly

Shinji on the other hand just stood and stared in awe. Almost as good as Asuka, he thought.

"You going to join me or just stare all day?" Maria asked and Shinji snapped out of it and quickly caught up to her. As they made the trek across the seemingly deserted campus they made small talk and discussed what Alex was doing in the lab. Most of it came as a shock to Maria who didn't understand why Alex would want to stop being a telepath. Shinji did his best to explain how having a special talent can bring all sorts of attention even if you don't want it. In the end Maria still didn't understand but said, "It's his life and if he wants to give up something that cool then who am I to stop him."

After the ten-minute walk to the lab the reached to door with the number ten on it. Shinji moved to open the door and go in but Maria stopped him, "Wait a sec Shinji, something doesn't feel right."

"What are you a psychic or something," Shinji smirked.

"No but think about it. There isn't any other activity in the other labs and I don't hear anything coming from the lab," Maria said looking a bit worried.

"Well it is the weekend so that would account for the inactivity, and as for the sound maybe he's taking a break for a bit," Shinji shrugged. "But we wont know till we go in now will we," and with that Shinji opened the lab's door and found complete darkness on the other side.

"See I told you something was wrong," Maria said from behind Shinji.

"Alex are you in here?" Shinji yelled into the darkness.

"Yea," said a voice from the inside.

"What happened, are you all right?" Shinji asked still not entering

"Yea blew a power circuit is all you can come in I'll have it fixed in just a second," Alex said from somewhere in the darkness.

Shinji and Maria stepped in the darkness and the door behind them disappeared, as it slammed shut placing them in total darkness. Maria grabbed Shinji's arm forgetting what she was wearing, which caused Shinji to blush, not that Maria saw it in the complete darkness. After a couple of seconds a small circle of light appeared reveling a single chair and a bare floor. Not particularly comfortable in the dark Shinji started to move towards it though Maria seem to think it wasn't such a good idea as she started to grip Shinji's arm tighter. A step away from the column of light Shinji felt a small breeze hit him and the pressure on his arm went away, then with one last hesitant step Shinji step into the column of light alone.

"Maria? Maria where are you?" Shinji asked spinning around hoping to find that she had just paused slightly. His answer seemed to come in the form of a loud metal clang that echo in a way that made Shinji relize this room was larger than he thought. "Alex what's going on here? What ever joke you are trying to pull it's not funny!"

"No, no jokes I'm afraid," Alex said stepping into the light opposite of Shinji and for the first time Shinji saw his eyes since his change. AS he spoke his next words the white of his eyes seemed to glow with a bright white light. "No, I'm afraid that this is serious…deadly serious."

Shinji only saw the blinding white light coming from Alex's eye then his world was full of darkness.

_**To Be Concluded...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damnit I didn't want to leave it there but I just couldn't finish the story in this chapter. The next chapter won't be very though as it pretty much is a fight scene and wrap up. Haven't decided if people will die yet but prolly not, at least none of the main eva characters.

Also if someone wants to write an omake for any chapter in this story I'll accept any but one has to do with sexual relation between same sex characters. Maybe I'll think of one later but not now I'm spent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
